Code Digi
by Rin Hijiri
Summary: When Mimi gets sucked into the world of Lyoko, her friends, Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Kari, T.K, Ken and Tai, go to find her in France where they tracked her. They also might need some help too from some new friends. IzzyxMimi, SoraxTai, YoleixKen, KarixT.K, AxJ, OxS, UxY. Sorry I'm new with summary's!
1. Chapter 1

Code Digi

A/N: This is a crossover with digimon and code lyoko!Hey how you doing? Heheh I'm Rin Hijiri this is my first fic so go easy on me k? This fic might have glitches so sorry and tell me what they are in the review ok? P.S Yumi is in the same grad! Also Matt is not in this well maybe cuz he had to stay in Japan with his father.

Now on with the story!

Chapter One

New Kids and Seeing a Lost Friend

"Ok class settle down now I have important news to tell you." Mrs. Hertz said. The class settled down and sat in their own seats. Two seats were empty, one by the window the other next to the set. The back door slammed open and stood there was a boy with blonde hair and aqua blue eyes hidden under glasses. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with tan pants. The girl next to him had pink hair and shining hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeve dress and dark pink boots.

"Sorry were late Mrs. Hertz, Mr. Delmas wanted us to fix his computer because it kept freezing." The pinkette said while handing the note to her. "It's find, just go to your seats and next time don't slam the back or any door." She sighed and continued the announcements, "Ok, as I was saying the news is that today is a half day, so, after lunch you are free to do whatever you want just do not destroy things."Mrs. Hertz said and the class cheered and started to plan stuff to do after lunch.

"Also," Mrs. Hertz's voice cut though to chattering, "We seven new students here with us, please come in." she said as the door opened to revel three girls and four boys. The first girl had short shiny orange hair and maroon eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress with white flats. The second girl had short brown glossy hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves, a yellow skirt that ended at her knees and tennis shoes. The third girl had long flowy purple hair with a blue head band and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that ended above the bellybutton, shorts that ended at her knees and tennis shoes.

The first boy had brown spiked hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, pants and tennis shoes. The second boy had neck length dark blue hair and eyes. He had on a gray shirt and pants with black shoes. The third one had red spiky hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and tan shorts with black shoes. The fourth boy had blonde hair with a white hat and bright blue eyes. He had a white tee on and shorts with dark blue shoes.

"Please, can you introduce yourself to the class" Mrs. Hertz said motioning to the class. The girl with orange hair spoke first, "I'm Sora Takenouchi!" Sora said happily. The purple hair girl spoke up, "Yolei Inoue." Yolei said calmly with a smile. The third girl spoke, "I'm Kari Kamiya! Nice to meet you!" Kari cheerfully said.

"I'm Tai Kamiya." The brown haired boy, Tai, said with a goofy smile. "I'm T.K Takaishi!" The blonde said with a charming smile. "I'm Izzy Izumi." The red head sadly. "Ken Ichijouji." The blue haired boy said bordly.

"Ok, you may sit anywere and that will be your seat for the rest of the year." Mrs. Hertz said and they sat in the back in a row.

'_Hmmm… Is Izzy ok? Oh I'll invite then to seat with us at lunch.'_ The pinkette thought.

~Time Skip: Lunch~

Team Lyoko sat at their table when the new kids stood looking for a table to sit at. "Hey, new kids over here!" the blonde spiked up hair with a purple patch in the middle shouted. The group of kids looked at team Lyoko's way and walked and sat with them. "Hi I'm Yumi Ishiyama." A girl with short black hair and eyes said cheerfully. "Off Deooa Rabbia." The one who shouted said with his mouth full of food. Yumi smacked him upside the head. He swallowed and said "Sorry, I said ' Odd Della Robbia'." The other blonde next to him said with a smile, "Jeremie Belpois." The boy next to Yumi said with a smile, "Ulrich Stern, nice to meet you guys!" the pink haired girl next to Jeremie said in a bubblely tone, "Hi I'm Aelita Stone!"

"Hey!" they said together except Izzy he was on his computer.

"Is Izzy ok? He looks sad." Aelita said to Sora. She gave her a sad look and said "We shorta lost a friend." That caught the attention of the whole table. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked them. "She disappeared with a trace, when we were fighting in the…." Izzy stopped himself before he said something he wasn't spouse to. "I need some air." With that Izzy left. "Sorry about him, his a little heartbroken." Tai said. "Hey, umm… Do you know where the abandon factory is? We need to us something there." Kari asked. Team Lyoko froze, should they show them? "Ummmm…. Ok only if you tell us why." Odd said getting nodes from his group. "Ok, but only when we get there." Yolei said.

"Oh and we can meet by the woods too!" T.K said. "Ok" every one said. Tai's group left to get Izzy and waited for the rest.

~TIME SKIP~

They were all in the first level of the factory and then they told team Lyoko the story "Ummm we believe you now was it the computer you needed?" Jeremie said. "Yeah" they said. "Ok and since you told your story we'll tell ours." Yumi said and began to tell them.

They then reached the computer room and then Jeremie turned the computer on. "Ok, I'll start searching when it comes on." He said and every one gathered around it. The screen popped on and the middle box had a girl in it. The girl had golden brown hair and honey like eyes. She had a jump suit on with a light brown vest and boots. She had a cowboy hat and a belt with gun holders.

Izzy stared at her and she did to. "Izzy, is that you? Guys, is it really you?" her voice cracked with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi?" Izzy said and she nodded. He smiled for the first time in a month. "Yes, Mimi, it's us!" he said cheerfully.

"Izzy, can you help me out?" she said. "Yeah we'll get you out." He said softly. "And who did this to you?" he asked.

She looked grim and said, "The Dark Masters."

A/N: OK that's all for today please review and I'll have this by Wednesday! Love you all who review!

~Rin Hijiri


	2. Chapter 2

Code Digi

A/N: **Ok so so so SOOO SORRY! I only got one review but it's ok and if you didn't get the last chapter it was that the code lyoko characters were going to help find Mimi after they told them what happened. Also PLEASE REVIEW! Ok enough of my ranting now sit back and enjoy! Rin.**

**Chapter 2**

**X.A.N.A and Coming Out**

"Dark Masters!" the Digidestined said. They all her like she was nuts or something. "But they're gone! We defeated them! How are still there!" Tai exclaimed, pacing around 'till Sora and Kari pulled him to a seat.

"That's the problem! They were like holograms. I couldn't fight, I just went through them. But they could touch me." Mimi said seriously. She saw Jeremie looking at a manual of some sort. "I think I know what happened. Mimi did you find any sighs on the holograms?" he ask her, look up from the book.

"Yes. It was like a circle with an eye in the middle and three lines coming out the end." She looked at him for a response.

"Hey, Einstein, isn't that X.A.N.A's symbol?" odd said as he recalled the symbol on the monsters they fight on Lyoko. "Yes it is."Ulrich and Yumi said together. "Ok guys I think we should go to bed and get this sorted out tomorrow." Ken said yawing making Yolei giggle at his cuteness. "Yeah I gotta take Mr. Board to his dorm." Yolei said as Ken mumbled something like 'she uses that to address me when I was a ruler.'

"Heh, ok then, T.K come on!" Kari said jumping like a kid on sugar. "Yeah, Tai come on." Sora said, "Bye Mimi." They said and left. "Hey Jeremie can you put the connection so we can talk to Mimi too." Izzy said as he put his computer down and opened it. "Yeah, here." Jeremie put a plunge in Izzy's computer and started to download it.

"So, Izzy is she your girlfriend or something like that?" Odd asked. "Yes. She's mine got that." Mimi blushed a bright red. "Woah, no need to get defensive he was just asking." Ulrich said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry." Izzy looked down to the floor. "I almost lost her twice." He looks up and gave a stare that said 'Don't ask.'

"Ok here you are now come on we should get back." Jeremie packed up as well as the others and they left.

Izzy sat on his bed in his dorm. It had gold walls and a red carpet, a desk in the corner by the window, and a closet. He was on his computer talking to Mimi.

"I promise to protect you no matter what." He said to her. "I know but what if _**they**_ come and find me." She said worriedly. "_**They**_ won't." he said firmly. "Ok good night Iz." Mimi said. "Good night Meems." He said and shut off his computer and took a shower.

He got out and got dressed and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

They all sat outside in the shad to eat lunch.

"So where did you come from?" Aelita asked, taking a bite of her salad. "Japan, Tokyo to be exact." Kari said in response. She then opened her bento. "Really! Yumi came from there!" Aelita said excitedly. "Cool someone who might understand me!" Yumi cried, throughing her hands in the air. "Hey, Odd!" a black girl with short hair with a red strip in it, called. "Sam!" he exclaimed, scooting over to make room she kissed his cheek, making all the girls, but Yumi who by know is used to it, giggle in excitement. "Hey, how are guys and who might they be she giggled. "There the new kids…." He introduced them. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at them. "Ok, now that everyone is here let's get to the lab and get her back." Ulrich said as they finished lunch.

AT THE LAB

"Ok you ready." Jeremie asked Mimi who nodded in response.

He pressed a button and they headed to the scanners.

One of the scanners opened to revel Mimi in a dark red dress Izzy bought her Two months ago.

"It worked?" she looked at them and then herself, then exclaimed; "It worked Izzy guys I'm back!" she then jumped on Izzy, who caught her with ease, and kissed his cheek. When she was done hugging everyone. She turned to Izzy. "So they won't _**They**_ back right? Because I think _**They**_ are a part of this." She said gripping her dress tightly. "Yeah, but I'll keep an eye out if your sure." He said looking at her. "Yes I'm sure." She said and turned to the others and said "We need to tell you something important. But we need to go to the dorms." She said and they went to the dorms.

A/N:** Ok that's it. I'll update Saturday maybe.**

**Thank you for the review but can I get more cuz I feel that this might not be good, so PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! Sorry it was a short chappie! Rin~**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Digi

A/N: Ok I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to the Guest, my friend, Miiko chan, and NegaiKoumi! Thanks for the heads up NegaiKoumi! And I like you ideas I'll use them, and yes Mimi's hair brown and to be honest all stories my Digimon stories will most likely have her with brown hair! Ok and Hailey, please tell me I spelled that right, thanks you and NegaiKoumi keep me from giving up! Love you Hal! Oh! And is the characters a little OOC or a lot? Please, tell me! I own NOTHING!

Ok now Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Secrets and the Mall?

"Ok, what do you guys want to tell use?"Yolei asked as she and the girls got comfortable on Sora and Kari's beds. The boys got stuck on the floor while Mimi and Izzy sat on the desk chair or desk. Mimi looked at Izzy to see if he was ready. He nodded his head and gave the same look to her and she nodded. "It started three year ago before me and Izzy started dating," she began as the group stared at them waited for them to continue. "When I still in America I ran into a little problem so, like a normal person, I got a job." She said as her eyes turned to very cold ones. "What's so wrong about it?" Yumi asked with curiosity, leaning in.

"It was not," Mimi paused looking up at the ceiling observing its pattern. She was looking for the right words. She knew how they would react to it if she said it straight forward. "…Normal. It was at a lab." She looked at her friends. They looked confused about it. Mimi sighed. She turned to Izzy. "You tell them, I don't think they will get it if I tell them." She said putting a hand on his knee to get his attention. "Sure." He smiled sadly at her then looked at the others. "What Mimi is trying to say is she was that her job made her a," he stuttered a little. He clenched his hands 'till his Knuckles were white, he was shaking a little. The group was confused still, but they knew this was important because Izzy never got shaken easily. "Test subject. For a month or so she was suffering because of them. And guess what! She is being chased by the FBI and now this weird fudging computer virus is after her! How the heck do we protect her from it?!" he shouted punching the wall while they stared at him wide-eyed. He stood in the stance panting. He took his hand down and hides his eyes under his bangs. "And she even has a dang scar from it all. All because she moved." He sunk down and sat lining on the wall.

They were speechless the girls all went to hug Mimi. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sora asked hugging her tighter. "I don't …know." She said, as the girls let go. "I didn't want to worry you guys." Mimi continued. "So what do you want to do now? Do you want to go to school here 'till we find more info on this?" Ulrich asked, standing up with the others. Izzy got up and walked to Mimi and glomped her. "You're staying here got that and rooming with Aelita." He stated in her ear. She nodded and looked outside. "Umm… Guys were and I sleep for tonight? 'Cause I can't sleep in a dorm and what about my clothes, OH MY GOSH! My clothes are in Japan with Mom and Dad! IZZY! SHOPING NOW!" Mimi ranted on, while Izzy looked as pale as a ghost with sweat sliding down the side of his cheek. The guys all paled soon after as the girls got a small glint in their eyes. "Oh, boys!" they said together, going closer to them. "No, no, no, NOOO!" they screamed, but soon they were muffled by the tape and rope the girls pulled out magically.

In another dorm a girl with black hair was sitting in front of her mirror. She looked up when a muffled scream was heard. "Who the heck is screaming when I'm in my relaxing spa like treatment!?" She roared as it stopped. She gritted her teeth and ignored it and put on headphones. "Much better." She said, sinking in the chair.

Back with the group.

"It's so beautiful!" the girls squealed in excitement. "It's amazing that you lived here so long and you never went here be for." Kari turned to Yumi, Sam and Aelita. "Yeah, I know, But it's a little too far from the school and my house, so we never went." Yumi said as the walked in. "Alright girls! First we go fuel up and eat, and then we shop 'till we drop!" Mimi exclaimed punching a fist up. The all ran to the food court.

"Why are we friends with the girls again?" Jeremie asked as he and the guys trudged to the food court. "We have no clue." The said simply.

"Hurry up! You're paying!" Yolei screamed causing some passer bys to look at her strangely. They rushed over to the girls.

"So, what are we eating?" Odd asked eyeing some meat on someone's table.

Sam was about to say something when someone cut her off.

"Hello! I'm Anna! Here are the menus and I'll come by to get your orders." She said and walked away.

As soon as they were done the left and went to a shop called, Hotaru and Ruka's. "Hello, how are you?" a man with blond hair and blue eyes, holding a white rabbit. "Good, were is your best clothes at?" Mimi asked looking around. "Ruka!" An angry voiced boomed and the man paled. "Y-Yes?" the man, named Ruka, nervously asked. The back door slammed open reveling a pale skinned woman with black hair short boy-like hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a purple knee high dress with black flats. She was holding a strange toy gun. "Who the fudge put my tools in the cloth? Ruka would you like if put that bunny in the fryer!" she screamed at him. "N-No! Not the animals! I'm sorry please spar me!" he cryed and went on his knees. The group stared at them like they were nuts. She sighed and put the toy gun down. "Mikan! Get Hyuuga to move the boxes with bunny-boy." She said emotionlessly. Everyone sweat dropped. A man with black hair and red eyes and a woman with light brown flowy hair and pretty hazel eyes, came out. "Oh! Hotaru, look we have customers! Why are we not serving them?" She exclaimed in horror, running to the group. "I'm Mikan, nice to meet you!" She hurriedly bowed. "What's with the bowing?" Odd said confusly.

"O-Oh ummm….. shoot I did it again! Sorry, we just move from Japan and w-we …. Well I'm not used to not doing that Gomen!" she yelled the last part. The black haired hit her in the head. "Natsu-chan! Don't do that!" she wined. The girls giggled.

"Natsu-chan!" the girls howled with laughter. They were rolling on the floor. "Shut up!" he yelled, but they kept laughing.

"Natsume! NO don't do it! We'll get sent back!" Mikan screamed grabbing his arm. The boys stood backing away slowly.

Then fire was in his hand and the boys looked wide-eyed at him. Mikan put her hand on his and the fire disappeared. Ruka sighed. He looked at the others with him. They nodded, excepted Natsume. "Come on to the back room." Hotaru said. They all went.

A/N: Soooo sorry for late update! Tell me if you liked the little cross over with Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. Bye-bye! Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Digi

A/N: Hehehe! Sorry I'm late updating, so this is going to be long (I hope)! Sorry I didn't know NegaiKoumi! Just try picturing her with pink hair. Anyway this will be probably longer than 15 chapters. Gosh I'll add a lot of stuff if I don't stop at gakuen alice. Thanks for all the reviews! I own NOTHING!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Bad News and First Day

They all sat in a circle around a table. "So, you have powers and just got out of a school with people like you." Ulrich stated, sitting back in the chair. "Yeah, so you won't tell anyone right?" Mikan asked, glaring at Natsume. He sat in the chair next to Mikan. He smirked then said, "Really, you're the one to talk, Polka." Mikan sat there for a second then blew up, "Y-YOU Perv!"She smacked him the head. "Ummm… Anyway yeah we won't tell. We've been through stuff that could say, like you." Mimi said looking at the scene the other two were doing. "What do you mean?" Ruka asked petting the rabbit in his arms. "Digital monsters after us." Sam said simply.

"Oh, ok now that everything is cleared up, why don't you look around?" Hotaru asked, standing up and walking to the door to the store. "Ok!" the girls had that gleam in their eyes again. "OH! Hotaru can I help?! I know the clothing that would look good!"Mikan jumped up and down.

"Ok." She said. Then the tourcher began for the boys.

TIME SKIP~

"Okay, class we have another new student with us. Come on in." Mrs. Hertz said and the class fixed their eyes on the door. There stood a small girl with long silky golden brown hair and pretty honey like eyes. She was wearing a white and pink dress that ended at the knees with whitish pink boots. The boys were all over her, like hearts in eyes. (A/N: Shiver) the girls on the other hand were either jealous or envious of her. "Hello, I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Nice to meet you!" she bowed. Then she scanned the room and froze at one person. "Okay, you may sit near the back by William." Mrs. Hertz said and walked to her desk. "I have something to do before class starts, so it's free time." She stated as the room filled with noise. Mimi walked a step and was knocked down by a black blur. "Mi-chan! How are you?" A black haired girl yelled, squeezing Mimi.

The class stared at them. The group was seriously confused now. How do they know each other? "Sissi? Oh My Gosh! It is you! But h-how did you get out they had it on lock down when I left!" Mimi exclaimed. She was examing Sissi's arms and face. "I'm fine. But are you ok?" Sissi said looking at her. Mimi looked around and relisted what they just said. She gave her friends and Sissi a look that said to talk later.

"So, how are you anyway?" Mimi asked sitting on Izzy's desk.

"Good, you?" Sissi responded. "Could be better." Mimi shrugged. They talked as the others stared because they ether didn't know Sissi could act normal or they didn't know Mimi knew her. The others looked between each other. "Hey how-" Ken was cut off by a phone ringing. Sissi reached in her pocket and pulled the phone. "Hello?" she said then froze in that spot. She turned the phone off and grabbed Mimi's hand.

"Come with me. You guys too. Herb and Nickolas you can stay." She sounded like she was panicking. Sissi pulled the group over to a bench under a tree. She told them to sit down as she paced back and forth. "Ok, all here are informed about what happed with Mimi in America, right?" she asked as she stopped to look at them. "How do you know about that?" Kari asked. Sissi looked uncertain. "I was with her when I was there. I was a test subject." She stated. Odd looked at her and said, "No wonder why you are so crazy." She looked at him with cold eyes and slapped him. "You don't know what we went through so just shut it." She backed away and added, "Anybody else want to add anything." They shook their heads. "Ok, so all of you know, right?" They nodded their heads. "Well, the person in charge has gone to jail, but no antidote, so it will happen next week, Mimi you ready?" Sissi asked. "I guess." She said. "Ready for what?" Yumi asked looking between Mimi and Sissi. "Were not as human as we look. We're Hybrids. Half human, but we don't know what the other half is yet."

A/N: Okay its short I know I'll update soon hopefully.

Love you all who review! ~Rin


End file.
